In the End
by SmotheredButBreathing
Summary: Frankie just got engaged and everyone is happy for him, but like always Angela points out Jane's marital status, or lack thereof. Jane is perfectly happy with being alone though, or so she thinks until one of the people she loves the most dies suddenly. Will this loss cause Jane to see what she's known all along? Slow burn to Rizzles. Major character death!(M for future chapters)


**A/N For those of you who were following "Anything" I am so sorry for the delay, I just can't seem to keep a flow going, I blame it on pregnancy brain. Anyway, here is a new one, that I plan to make a slow burn to Rizzles, but I promise we will get there. Also Allie is an OC so just go with it please. **

**I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, I have just borrowed these genius characters from those who created them. I hope you like it. **

"Hey Janie, I am bringing Allie over to dinner again tonight, can you let Maura know?" Frankie asks, as he walks into the bullpen.

"Yeah, but she has been there every week for the past three months, I think Maura knows." Jane replies not looking up from her computer.

"Tonight is different though, it's special and I just want everything to be perfect." He explains, turning slightly red as he reveals this information.

"Special night?" Jane questions, suddenly intrigued with this conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been together for almost a year, and we've been good friends for like a lot of years so I figured that tonight's the night, ya know?" He says, blushing even more.

"You finally gonna get her into bed little brother?" Jane jokes, laughing at the deep shade of red that now covered Frankie's face and neck.

"For Christ sakes Janie, I'm not fifteen anymore. We crossed that line a while ago not that it's any of your business." He whispers, and Jane just laughs. "If you must know, I'm gonna ask her to marry me." He reveals, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket.

Jane's eyebrows shoot up and she can't suppress the happy grin that covers her mouth. "Frankie, that's great. Really it is." She exclaims quietly.

"I just hope she thinks so." He sighs and Jane reaches out and places her hand on his arm, seeing how nervous he really was.

"Good luck." Jane says, and he smiles down at her.

"I'm taking her to the old softball field, ya know where I ran into her for the first time after high school, figured I'd ask her the most important question of my life in the place that I really saw the most important person in my life for the first time." He says and the blush is back on his neck.

"Tell her that and I guarantee she will say yes." Jane squeezes his arm and turns back to her computer.

"Okay, well just tell Maura that it has to be good, but not like an over the top party." He says, clearing his throat suddenly obvious of the serious emotion in the room. "Oh, and don't tell Ma' I don't want her making a big deal out of it if I get to dinner and Allie isn't with me."

"Well, duh you really think I would ruin the surprise for her, just don't tell her you told me first and we will be fine." Jane scoffs, and with that Frankie is out the door.

Jane groans and looks down at her watch, it's almost four, Maura should be done with paper work and they can head to her house and get everything ready. Jane had no doubt in her mind that Allie would say yes. She had been absolutely crazy about Frankie for the past six years, and when Frankie finally opened his eyes and asked her out last year it only got better from there it seemed.

She stands up to make her way to the morgue, and to her best friend. "Jane are you ready?" She hears the soft voice to her right and instantly smiles.

"Yeah Maur, I was just about to come down and get you." She replies, walking to the blonde.

"Good! I have to get started on dinner," Maura replies.

"I hope you're making something good," Jane says as they make their way towards the parking lot.

"Why's that?" Maura asks.

"Frankie is proposing to Allie," the detective explains leaning down to whisper it in her friends ear.

"That's exciting!" The blonde smiles, her eyes lighting up as they find Jane's.

"I know! just don't tell Ma' that you know." She says reaching in her backseat to retrieve her overnight bag before heading to Maura's prius.

"I hope that it goes well," Maura admits as they both settle into her car.

"It will," Jane smiles reaching over to rub the blondes hand.

They arrive at Maura's house quickly, and Maura instantaneously ordered Jane to feed Bass and tidy up around the house. Both commands were said gently with a smile and a please added at the end.

By the time six thirty rolled around dinner was nearly ready and Angela, Tommy, and TJ were ll settled on the couch watching the end of the Sox game on Maura's TV.

"Dinner's ready," Maura said, placing the various dishes on the dining room table.

"Well we can't start yet, Frankie isn't here." Angela insists standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"He will be here later, Allie probably had to go to her house and change after work or something." Jane say, looking as Maura with a smirk on her face.

"Well I still don't think we should…"

Angela's sentence is cut off as Frankie walks in the front door, Allie following closely behind him. Both of them look so intensely uncomfortable that it is hard for the rest of the group to look at them, standing in the doorway their eyebrows drawn together as if they are searching for something to say that won't make the situation any more uncomfortable. Frankie's eyes find Jane's then they go back to Allie, for a moment Jane thinks that her little brother might cry. Then she catches a glimpse of Allie trying so hard to hide her smile.

"Well it's about time you two, the rest of us are hungry." Angel breaks the silence rushing over to hug Frankie and kiss Allie's cheek.

Jane finds herself smiling. Did her brother really think he could pull one over on her, she caught murderers for a living for Christ's sake. She steals a glance a Maura, and notices that she still thinks that it went badly for Frankie.

"Ssspt," Jane gets Maura's attention, quietly blocking out the rest of her family's conversation "It's okay." She mouths giving her wink. Maura gives her questioning glance so Jane decides it's best to just walk over and tell her. "She said yes, they are trying to fool us." She tells the other woman her discovery.

Maura's eyes flash to the couple, and can also see the hidden smiles that are really not very hidden at all. "Great!" She whispers excitedly into Jane's ear.

Jane nods swiftly, trying not to let on that she figured it out. "So are we ready to eat?" She asks moving towards the table.

"Absolutely!" Frankie says, placing his hand on the small of Allie's back and leading her to the table.

Angela takes her place at one head of the table with Tommy and TJ on either side of her, and Maura takes the seat at the other head of the table, Jane on one side, Allie on the other with Frankie seated between her and TJ.

"So what took you guys so long?" Angela asks her eldest son as they all sit down to finally begin their meal.

"We just went to the park and lost track of time I guess." Frankie says placing his hand on the table, palm up as for Allie to place her own in it.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," she adds as her hand falls into Frankie's and the light catches a glimmer on her finger.

"Oh my goodness," Angela say, noticing instantly.

"Ma, you okay?" Tommy ask, concern in his voice.

"Are you serious Frankie?!" She says, all but ignoring her other son.

"Yeah, we were gonna wait until after dinner to tell everyone, but I should've known that a ring wouldn't get past your eagle eye." Frankie jokes, softly squeezing Allie's hand in his own.

"I can't believe it, Allie is an amazing woman Frankie!" Angela says and Allie tries to hide her blush.

"You sayin I don't deserve her?" Frankie is quit to reply.

"Hell no you don't." Tommy pipes in laughing loudly.

"I'm just happy for you, for you both." Angela explains.

"Me too." Jane smiles as she looks at Frankie then at Allie.

"Congratulations, to the both of you." Maura adds smiling her best smile at the couple.

"Thanks guys, I am one lucky guy." Frankie says, causing Allie to blush more.

"I am the lucky one." She replies reaching out to place a hand on his cheek.

"And I am gonna get more grandkids." Angela husks out and Frankie nearly spits out the drink of water that he had barely got into his mouth. "Now if only Janie would find someone to settle down with." She adds with a pointed glance in Jane's direction.

"Geez Ma' can you not focus on Frankie for like ten minutes without bringing up my marital status?" Jane says an obvious annoyed nip to her voice.

"I just don't want you to end up alone that's all." The matriarch defends herself.

"I'm not going to end up alone." Jane groans.

"How do you know? Are you even looking for a man? Do you even care Jane?" She asks quickly, the entire table now looking at Jane.

"Jane doesn't have time to look for a man, her job demands most of her attention and most men don't understand that." Maura says politely, as she tries to help her friend.

"I just wish that you would try little harder, you know wear dresses sometime other than when you are out with Maura. Just try Janie that's all that I'm asking. You still have a soul mate out there somewhere, you just haven't met him that's all." Angela pleads.

"I'm sorry Allie that my mother has decided to completely ruin this amazing night for you. Now if you don't mind, I think I am going to eat now, and talk later." Jane says, feeling the annoyance turning to anger. She can't help but to look at Maura, and when their eyes meet she somehow feels the anger leave, and that should have told her everything, but when she hears her mother's voice again she automatically thinks that maybe she should try a little harder or else she is going to end up all alone.

Maura must have read her face like a book, because not a second later she is leaning over and whispering to Jane, "You will not be alone. I will make sure of it."

**Reviews please! Thanks for reading, and I am sorry for any mistakes, pregnancy brain is for real lol! Love you all **


End file.
